Njord, Lord of Vanaheim (Watcher Datafile)
NJORD Njörd Burison public Njord is one of the Vanir, a group of much older gods who predated the Aesir. Worshipped by the old Germanic and Teutonic tribes of Ancient Europe, Njord and the Vanir were once constantly at odds with the Aesir, but their battles came to an end after Kvasir, the god of wisdom, noticed that neither side had gained much on either side after several decades of war. He arbitrated peace between Njord and Odin of the Aesir and the Vanir were finally accepted to dwell with Asgard where they all became known as Asgardians. Njord seduced Gaea and became the father of Frey, god of earth, and Freia, goddess of fertility. He was also married to the giantess Skadi, daughter of Thiazzi, the wealthiest of the giants of Jotunheim. Odin had offered Skadi any amount of gold as retribution over her father's death, but she turned down the offer and instead asked to choose a husband from among the gods of Asgard. Odin allowed her wish, but he said that she would have to pick her husband from behind a curtain and by the look of his feet than his full appearance. As Njord stood beyond a curtain in his bare feet, Skadi picked him to be her husband expecting him to be Balder, the most handsome of the Asgardian gods. Chosen by Skadi, Njord took her to his island home of Noatun, but Skadi did not care much for the visions of sunshine or the sea nor for the sound of the tide and birds. She invited Njord to her home in Thrymheim, but Njord became depressed amidst the cold and desolation surrounded by howling wolves and rushing winds. They began spending equal parts of the year living in one location at a time, but eventually, Skadi began spending more and more time in Thrymheim and Njord began to see her less and less over time. Affiliations Solo D12, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Effervescent, God of the Sea and Storm, Ruler of Vanaheim Power Sets LORD OF VANAHEIM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Mystic Senses D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Weather Control D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Swimming D10 SFX: First of the Vanir. When giving an asset to, or inflicting emotional stress to targets under your lordship, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Son of Asgard power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Son of Asgard power for this action. Limit: Emotional Scars. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by loss, overwhelming responsibility or tragedy. VALTANDIR Godlike Durability D12, Mystic Weapon D10, Water Animal Control D12, Water Supremacy D12 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Might of Uru. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack, add a doom die equal to the reaction effect die to inflict your attacker’s effect die against your attacker. SFX: Mystic Focus. When taking an action to create assets or inflict complications using his Weather Control or Water Supremacy power, Njörd may spend a die from the doom pool to create another asset or complication of equal size. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Valtandir to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Specialties Combat Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Wilderness Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Vanir